The Seaside Series
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero wake to discover that they're in Bar Harbor baa-haa-baa , Maine. On a whim, they marry, and decide to make Bar Harbor their home. First in the Seaside Series.
1. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero wake to discover that they're in Bar Harbor (baa-haa-baa), Maine. On a whim, they marry, and decide to make Bar Harbor their home. First in the Seaside Series.**

He blinked, slowly opening his eyes, becoming accustomed to the light. Slowly, he sat up, looking around, finding himself on soft, white sand, near crashing waves. He looked around, seeing the white foam crashing onto the shore, the water, and the sunset, before looking at a beautiful raven-haired, pearl-skinned beauty laying a few feet from him. Slowly, he crawled to her, and gently, reached out, shaking her.

"Fae? Fae!"

"Mmgmagu." She murmured, pushing him away and rolling onto her side. He rolled his eyes and laughed inwardly. Yep. That was Fae.

"Fae. Sweetheart. Wake up. Wake up!"

Slowly, her dark eyes opened, and she looked into his face. Her brow furrowed and for a moment, she silently tried figuring out who the man next to her was.

"Fae. Honey, are you okay?" Her eyes widened at the nickname, and she sat up, looking around.

"Yero?" He nodded. "Where are we?"

"I don't know."

She turned back to the sea splashing at their feet, transfixed. As he helped her to her feet, she grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Yero.....that....that's the ocean." She met his gaze. "The fictional ocean. But....it's not fictional! It's real! Yero! We did it! We crossed the ocean!" She let out a cry, throwing herself into his arms, her arms going around his neck. He stumbled back, both her legs popped, his arms around her waist. She kissed him, before returning to the ground, her bare feet sinking into the soft white sand.

After a few moments, they walked along the beach, hand in hand, as the foam and waves licked at their feet.

"This is beautiful." Elphaba whispered, looking out at the ocean. He nodded.

"It truly is." They stopped, looking out at the water, deep in thought. "It's certainly--"

"Let's get married." He met Elphaba eyes, surprised.

"What?"

"Let's do it, Yero. Let's get married."

"Fae--"

"Yero, I love you. With all my heart and soul, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And what has this journey taught us, but to live every moment as our last. Please Yero." He met her eyes. After a moment, he nodded.

"All right. Let's do it. Let's get married." She let out a cry, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him. Soon, they left the beach, going into town. It was a small coastal town, named Bar Harbor (pronounced Baa-Haa-Baa), Maine. Quaint, Victorian homes, small town, Mom and Pop shops and restaurants lined the shore, all in all, it seemed to be a living, breathing, turn of the century town stuck in a time warp. Slowly, they wandered through the town, taking in the sights. They found that they had all the necessary papers with them to create new lives- from birth certificates, to social security cards, to drivers' licenses- including money, money that worked in this world.

They walked along the boardwalk, admiring the shops and scenery as they went, when Elphaba stopped in front of a small boutique. She tugged him with her, and the couple entered, looking around. The shop sold everything from candles to clothing, cards to figurines.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Elphaba looked up from an examination of a dress, meeting the woman's eyes.

"No thank you. We're just looking."

"If you need help, let me know." Elphaba nodded as the woman left to fix something. Elphaba lifted the dress, looking at it. It was a pretty little white summer dress, with a sweetheart bodice, halter neck, and empire waist, with a flowy skirt that hit exactly at the knee.

"What do you think, Yero?" She held it against herself, waiting for his opinion.

"You'd look beautiful." She smiled at him, thinking a moment, before going to the register, pulling him behind. "Come on." Laying the dress on the counter, she gave the woman a small smile. "Hi."

"Hey. This all?" Elphaba nodded, as the woman rang the dress up. "How's your day going?"

"Good. A little hectic, but overall, it's going well."

"That's great. So, special occasion? Or--" She nodded to the dress as she folded it. Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged glances.

"Yes actually." Elphaba said. "We're getting married."

"You are? Congratulations! Is it a big wedding or a small one?"

"Niether." Fiyero said. "It's an elopement."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yeah. We....met at college, and fell in love...our parents disapproved, so....we eloped. Or, are. Just got here. Figured that, here was as good a place as any to elope too." The woman raised an eyebrow, mirth sparking.

"I know what that's like. Did the same thing a couple years ago. We were going to head back afterwards, but....liked it so much, we decided to stay."

"Is it a nice town?" Elphaba asked, as the woman rang up the price.

"Yes.....um....that'll be twenty-two fifty. And it's very nice. Very beautiful. Especially in the fall, when the leaves change. There you go. Enjoy your stay. And congratulations."

They thanked her, and left. Over the next few hours, they'd gotten a few new clothes, and now, hurried to the courthouse. Walking through the doors, they hurried to the secretary, asking to see the judge.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you."

"But--please. All we want is to get married." Elphaba said, shaking. She thought back to the last time she had seen her father, to the last time she'd seen Glinda, Nessa. She felt, like if she and Yero didn't marry, then they would somehow find their way here and force them apart. And it scared her.

"Fae. Fae listen to me. It'll be all right if we don't get married." He gently took her in his arms, rubbing her back.

"No it won't. Nessa--"

"Shh. Nessa passed away, remember? So did your father."

"But Glinda--"

"Glinda is perfectly happy playing the society queen. She believes your dead, remember?" The stress of the day had finally caught up to her, and she broke down. Silent, the secretary got up, going to them.

"Come with me. I'll take you to Judge Hanson." And she led them down the hall to the judge's chambers. "Judge Hanson? There's a young couple here. They'd like a marriage license."

"Come in." She allowed them to enter, before closing the door behind and returning to her desk.

"So, you two want a marriage license?" They nodded, as the judge got up and moved around the desk. He was a man in his seventies, with bright eyes and a kind smile.

"To make a long story short....elopement." Fiyero said, holding Elphaba protectively in his arms. "Will you?" The judge listened for a few moments, before bursting out in laughter. The couple looked at each other. He was nuts.

"Of course I'll marry you. I know what that's like. My wife Maria and I have been married fifty years. But, before I do, forbidden affair?" They nodded. "Thought so. It was the same for Maria and I. Now, shall we begin?" He called the secretary back in, and soon, started the ceremony.

Before either could blink, they were exchanging rings and vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Both gave him warm smiles, before touching lips. Fiyero pulled her into his arms, and kissed her deeply, passionately. When they finally broke apart, they signed the license, thanked the judge, and were sent on their way. As they walked along the boardwalk, Elphaba asked,

"So, what now? Isn't it our honeymoon? What do we do now?" Yero met her eyes.

"Find a place to stay for the night, and then find a small apartment, get a job..."

"What if we don't? What if we can't live here, Yero?" She asked, turning to him. He pulled her into his arms.

"Fae, my love, haven't you ever heard that 'Home is where the heart is'?"

"No."

"Well it is."

"But what's it mean?"

"It means....that wherever my heart is, wherever your heart is, wherever our hearts are....wherever they reside...whether it's here in this little coastal town, or back in Oz, or anywhere....it will always..._always_....be home. No matter what, wherever our hearts lie, will be home."

"Together?" She asked, pressing her forehead against his, her arms wrapping around his neck as he kissed her gently. He nodded.

"Together." He whispered.


	2. Seaside Hideaway

**Seaside Hideaway**

**Rifi****uto: Non Mirena**

**Summary: Fiyero builds their little cottage on the beach, and Elphaba comes up with the perfect name for it. Second in the SeaSide series. **

The young couple walked along the beach, as the waves crashed at their feet. Soon, they settled on the rocks, watching the sun set into the water. She wedged herself between her husband's legs, and let him wrap his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He nodded, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to wake up to the sunrise ever morning, and the go to bed with the sunset every night?"

"It would be."

"But you'd have to live on the beach to do that." She replied, sighing. She tilted her head back, resting her head on his shoulder. As the sky turned to darkness, they left the beach, returning to the bed and breakfast they'd called home for the last several weeks. The young couple woken up in Bar Harbor several weeks earlier- after fleeing Oz- and gotten married. Now, they were living in one of the small bed and breakfasts hotels, until they could find a place for themselves. Not that the owners minded, they liked having the young couple around.

And they'd looked, but didn't really find anything to their liking.

"Fae?"

"Hmm?"

"If you could have any home in Bar Harbor, what would it be?"

She turned, and looked at him.

"Why Yero?"

"I'm just curious."

She nodded.

"Well, I guess... it'd be a little, brick cottage on the beach, with the seaside at my doorstep. Just big enough for two... or three..." She said, blushing. He smiled.

"If we had a baby?"

She nodded. He thought a moment.

"Okay." He replied, before laying on his back.

"Okay what?" She asked, taking her customary place on his chest.

"Nothing sweetheart." He replied, rubbing her back.

The next morning, after breakfast, Elphaba headed off to the bookstore where she worked. Fiyero had the day off from the local candy and ice cream parlor- Ben and Bill's Chocolate Emporium. He'd stopped by, telling them what he was planning, as to which they'd helped, giving him the names of some of the best places to buy supplies. Over the course of the afternoon and the next few weeks, Fiyero worked, never telling his wife what he was doing.

The next afternoon, after work, Fiyero stopped at the bookstore where Elphaba worked.

"Yero. What are you doing here?"

The owners and Elphaba stopped cleaning up, to see the young man waiting in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to drop in like this, Mr. and Mrs. Williams, but I just came by to pick up Elphaba."

"Go on, dear. We're closed anyway, we just need to finish up. Go on, dear. Go on." Mrs. Williams shooed Elphaba out the door with a smile. When the two were heading home, Fiyero took her down to the beach.

"Where are we going Yero?" He asked, as he slipped his hands over her eyes.

"You'll see love." They continued down the beach, before stopping. Slowly, he rmoved his hands, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Open your eyes." He whispered. She did, and her mouth dropped at the sight.

It was a beautiful, brown brick cottage, right on the beach, the ocean lapping at the walkway leading to the door.

"Our Seaside Hideaway!"

She looked back at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Yero!"

They shared a gentle kiss, before he pulled away, and held out a key.

"Go on, love."

She grabbed the key dangling in front of her, and raced off to open the door. He followed, watching from the now closed doorway as she explored the furnished cottage. When she finally rejoined him, she said, mouth open in amazement,

"How did you get this done?"

"I worked on it. Do you like it?"

"It's perfect!" She cried, going back to look at the bedrooms. When she came back, "Two bedrooms?"

"If we ever had a baby." He replied. A smile broke out onto his wife's face, and she went to him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Thank you."

He buried his face in her thick raven hair.

"You're welcome."

After several minutes, she pulled away.

"So you really want a baby?"

He looked at her.

"Of course. I would love to have a baby someday." He whispered, brushing a strand of hair off his wife's cheek. "Especially with you."

Gently, tenderly, he kissed her, before scooping her up.

"Yero! Where are we going?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He met her eyes, before carrying her back to the master bedroom.

"What do you say we try to make a baby?"

She giggled.

"I'd love to." She replied, kissing him, as the bedroom door closed.


	3. The Sweetheart Cottage Cafe

**The Sweetheart Cottage Cafe **

**Rifi****uto: Non Mirena**

**Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero open their own restaurant in their new home: Bar Harbor, Maine. Third in the Seaside Series. Prequel to _Peppermint, Sea Shells, Beauty, Sunrise, Playing Waitress_.**

It was a warm July day, as Fiyero and Elphaba went walking near the ocean. They'd left Oz a month before, and woken up in Bar Harbor, Maine, USA. Both had fallen in love with the town, eloped, and gotten married. Weeks later, Fiyero had built their little Seaside Hideaway, their cottage, that sat on the ocean's doorstep. Since then, Elphaba and Fiyero had done odd jobs around town to bring in enough money, but wanted something permanent. So it was this afternoon walk that brought them across the For Sale sign.

Spotting something, Fiyero moved ahead, pulling Elphaba behind him.

"Yero? What is it?"

They walked until they came upon a crumbling, old cottage.

"Yero, what are you thinking?" She watched her husband pace in front of the stone building; she could see the gears working in his head. "Yero, answer me. What are you thinking?" After a few moments, he turned to her.

"Let's buy this."

Her jaw hit the floor.

_"WHAT?"_

"Let's buy this."

A thousand thoughts raced through her head, and it took several moments for her to grasp onto only one. Finally,

_"ARE YOU INSANE? WE CAN'T BUY THIS! WHAT WOULD WE BUY IT WITH? Besides, it's not even for sale!"_

He raised an eyebrow, and cocked his head to the side; slowly, Elphaba followed the direction, seeing the For Sale sign in front of the cottage.

"Oh."

"It's for sale. So let's buy it."

"But...Yero...we...we can't..."

"We did when we got married."

"But...that was different. We got _married_! We didn't _buy a house_! Marriage is _entirely _different than buying a house!"

"Is it?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes!"

"How?"

"Well...for one, there's paperwork we have to sign and...and...for Christ's sake, Yero! It's a house!" She cried, pacing before turning to him.

"So? Let's buy it." She sighed.

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"Nope."

"What the hell? Let's do it." She muttered, face buried in her hands. He hurried to her, scooping her into his arms and spinning around.

"Thank you, my love!"

"But...but Yero...what-" She stopped because of the kiss. "what are we going to do with it?"

"A restaurant."

"What?"

"Let's make it into a restaurant." Her mouth dropped.

"What? A restaurant? Yero- we don't know the first thing about running a restaurant!"

_"Then we'll learn, Fae! We'll learn and study and make mistakes and make accomplishments like any other couple."_

She sighed.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you, Yero?" He nodded. "All right. What the hell!"

He pulled her close, kissing her. That afternoon, they headed to the real estate office, and bought the cottage. Over the next several weeks, they fixed it up, replacing the roof beams and some of the bricks, the windows and adding in heat and lighting. They added hardwood floors and at the last minute, Fiyero brought out the iron sign holder and a small package.

"Here love."

She looked at it and then at him.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

She did, lifting the lid and removing the tissue paper. A gasp escaped her throat, and she slowly, lifted the carved wooden sign out. In black book script, were the words,

_The Sweetheart Cottage Cafe_

"Oh Yero!" She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him before pulling away and looking at the sign. Then, he got up, went outside, and secured the iron holder and sign, as Elphaba propped open the door, and drew the curtains and blinds before coming outside to admire it.

Fiyero pulled Elphaba into his arms and kissed her.

"It's perfect."

Their grand opening was on a beautiful Saturday morning. The others in Bar Harbor had been watching the young couple fix the old stone cottage up over the last few weeks, intrigued. Slowly, people began to come, intrigued by the new restaurant. The young couple welcomed them excitedly, and served the guests themselves.

"It's a success!" Elphaba cried, grabbing his arm and bouncing on the balls of her feet. He laughed.

"I thought you said this was a bad business venture." He said.

"I did. But now..." She looked at it, awe in her eyes. "Now, I'm not so sure." Chuckling, Fiyero pulled Elphaba into his arms, and passionately, he kissed her.

"I love you." She said, laughing in between the kiss.

"And I love you." He replied. She threw her arms around his neck, as he wrapped her in his arms.

Then, he lifted her off the ground, spinning her around, her laugh echoing off the sea as the waves crashed onto the shore. When he set her down, he kissed her gently once more, before the two looked back at their restaurant. The beautiful, hand carved sign hanging from the iron sign holder- the sign Fiyero had carved himself- swayed gently in the light breeze, the words carved delicately and beautifully in book script:

The Sweetheart Cottage Cafe.


	4. Peppermint Sticks

**Peppermint Sticks **

**Rifi****uto: Non Mirena**

**Summary: Fiyero, Elphaba, peppermint sticks, and hot cocoa on a cold winter night. Pure winter fluff. Set after they leave through the clock. Their first Christmas in Bar Harbor. Prequel to _Sea Shells, Beauty, _and_ Sunrise_.**

**A/N: Went on a cruise almost three years ago, and one of the places on the cruise was Bar Harbor (Baa-haa-baa), Maine. It's this beautiful little coastal town on the shoreline off the Maine coast. If I could, I'd go back and spend a month there. So that's where this is set, like _Beauty _and_ Sea Shells_.**

Logs crackled in the fireplace as the sea crashed against the shoreline.

The small coastal town of Bar Harbor (pronounced Baa-haa-baa), Maine, was settling down, waiting patiently for winter to bring the snow that would turn the town into a gorgeous old-fashioned Christmas card. It was a week before Christmas, and the last customers were leaving The Sweetheart Cottage Cafe, a quaint little restaurant/cafe, run by a young married couple, that served everything from baked goods to seafood, to Italian to cafe food.

The cash register dinged to life once again, as she placed the money for the check in the compartment.

"Thank you."

"No, no. Thank _you_, Mrs. Tiggular. It was delicous. One of the best pre-Christmas dinners we've ever had."

"Wouldn't you have wanted to have pre-Christmas dinner at home?" Mrs. Tiggular asked, handing the woman her change.

"Oh no, you keep it. And we would have, but we saw the sign in the window this afternoon, and decided that we'd bring Emma and have dinner here."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Kathleen." Kathleen smiled, and scooped her daughter into her arms. Her husband pulled the car keys out of his pocket.

"It was delicious. Thank you again." And they turned to go.

"Hold on just a moment!" Everyone turned, to see a young man hurrying towards them. He had thick, auburn hair that fell into his blue eyes, eyes that always seemed to be shining with mirth. He got to the counter, and slipped behind it, gently running a hand along his wife's back as he moved past her, and knelt down. He rummaged around for a few minutes, before coming back up, holding a box of unopened, old-fashioned candy canes. Setting it on the counter, he opened the box, and pulled out a wrapped, peppermint candy cane. He held it out to the little girl, who took it and smiled at him. "There you go, Emma."

"Thank you, Mr. Tiggular." The little girl whispered.

"You don't have to, Fiyero."

"Don't worry about it. Just got them in from Ben and Bill's this morning." He said, referring to Ben and Bill's Chocolate Emporium- the local ice cream parlor and candy store- was a hot spot for all things sweet. They did business with The Sweetheart Cottage Cafe in exchange for advertising, and vice versa. "Besides, it's the week before Christmas Eve, isn't it? Santa's not the only one who likes candy canes, children do also." He winked at Emma, who giggled and clutched her candy cane.

"Well, thank you again. Good night."

"Night. And Merry Christmas."

Once they were gone, Elphaba locked the cash register, as Fiyero cleaned off the tables. Once they were done, Elphaba went to the door, and pulled the curtains. She flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED, and turned back, watching her husband clean off the bar counter. She found her eyes wandering from his shoulders down, before shaking herself with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She looked up, to see her husband watching her, curiously.

"Nothing." She replied, going to him and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss before moving past to get her coat and purse. "You just have a really gorgeous rear." She whispered. He raised an eyebrow, turning and watching her walk off, his eyes wandering to her own rear.

"So do you."

She snorted, and returned with his coat, handing it to him, as she buttoned her own.

"I'm not gonna answer that." She said, laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They moved to the door, pressing against it as they kissed gently. Finally, he grasped the door handle and pushed it open, tossing them out into the falling snow. Elphaba waited as he closed and locked the door, before taking his hand. They left the restaurant, heading back to their little cottage by the sea.

Silent, they walked along the beach, the snow falling into their hair and onto their clothes. The waves crashed against the shoreline, foaming white and cold. The sun was setting against the sea, casting the water in oranges and pinks. Elphaba saw the little cottage a few feet away. She tugged on his hand, and they took off running, racing each other to the door.

Seaside Hideaway, their little stone cottage- that Fiyero had built himself- was located on the coastline, tucked away on the shoreline, with the ocean leading to their front door. It was small, but perfect for the young couple. Originally from Oz, they'd left after staging Elphaba's death, and, after stepping through the Clock of the Time Dragon, ended up in Bar Harbor. Fiyero had been returned to human form- his scarecrow form vanishing- and Elphaba's green skin and water allergy had vanished as well. They'd gotten married not long after coming to Bar Harbor, bought a little old cottage that they turned into their restaurant, and they'd slowly settled down.

They were spending their first Christmas as husband and wife, as well as their first in Bar Harbor. Fiyero caught her around the waist, and kissed her, before unlocking the door, and allowing himself to be pulled into the little house. They stood in the doorway, under the mistletoe, kissing gently and lovingly for several minutes, before moving further into the house. When they pulled away, Elphaba went to the kitchen and started a pot of milk. Fiyero went to the fireplace, started a fire, and soon, the cottage was warm.

He went to the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her flowing black hair.

"Mmm. Delicious." He muttered into her locks.

"My hair or the cocoa?" She asked, tossing her head. She looked back, before kissing him. The dark red of her sweater contrasted nicely with her pearl skin and raven hair. She picked up one mug, and held it out to him. He took it, taking a sip.

"Thank you, darling. It's delicious." She smiled, sipping her own cocoa, a peppermint stick in her hands. They stood in the kitchen, silent, drinking their cocoa, before moving to the living room and sitting on the sofa.

"Open our presents now?" Elphaba asked.

"A week before Christmas?" He asked.

"One. Please? Just one." He nodded, and picked up a small, square, flat wrapped package from under the tree, as Elphaba grabbed one as well. "Ready?" She asked.

Silently, they exchanged the gifts, and on the count of three, opened them. Fiyero's eyes widened at the photograph he held in his hands.

"Oh Fae."

"Do you like it?" He nodded, not taking his eyes off the photograph. In it, were him and his siblings- his older brother and younger sister- as children, at Kiamo Ko one spring afternoon. He looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"I love it. Thank you." He wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her gently, before pulling away. "Where did you find it?"

"When I was at Kiamo Ko. Before the melting. I saved it." She said, cupping his cheek.

"I love it. Thank you." He whispered, kissing her again. Finally, she turned to hers. He heard her gasp, and saw the look of shock on her face.

"Oh Yero..." She met his eyes, amazed. Then, she pulled the necklace out of the box. He reached out for it, and she gave it to him, unclasping it as she lifted up her hair, moving closer to allow him to clasp it around her neck. Once he had, she let her hair fall, and turned back to him, looking into his eyes, before looking down at the necklace. It was a small, silver sea shell, with something engraved on it. She brought it close, reading the engraving on the front and back.

_My pearl, Love, Yero._ Her eyes met his, and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

"Do-"

_"I love it, Yero! Thank you!"_ She cried, kissing him again. They stayed like that for several minutes, before breaking apart. Fiyero placed the photograph on the mantle, as Elphaba adjusted the necklace so that the shell rested gently above her breasts. Finally, they sat curled on the sofa, listening to the fire crackle in the fireplace. Fiyero found himself twirling another peppermint stick between his fingers. Finally, Elphaba reached up, taking the stick from her husband and opening the wrapping. She placed it in her cup, before taking a sip, and smiling at him.

He grabbed the stick, and placed it in his own cup. This started a tug of war between the couple over a _peppermint stick_. They struggled for a while, before Fiyero finally let go, causing Elphaba to topple onto her back on the sofa. He moved to her, bracing himself over her, a smug smile on his face. Silent, he picked up the peppermint stick, and tapped her nose with it. She shoved it out of the way, and reached up, running a hand through his hair. Slowly, their lips met, and they shared a gentle kiss.

Both tasted like peppermint.


	5. Sea Shells

**Sea Shells**

**Rifi****uto: Non Mirena**

**Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba spend a night together on the beach of Bar Harbor. Prequel to _Beauty_ and _Sunrise_.**

The waves crashed against the shoreline, as the sun slowly started setting into the waves. The couple walked hand in hand, barefoot along the shoreline. It was warm for an April evening, but they went anyway, as was custom. They always walked along the shore at night, to watch the sun set among the waves.

She pulled her light jacket closer to her body, and moved closer to her husband, who wrapped his arm around her waist. They moved along the beach, barefoot, their feet leaving prints in the soft, white sand. Finally, she took his hand, as they walked along the rocks, coming to a big rock, where they settled down, the waves lapping at their feet. They stayed wrapped in each others' arms for a few moments, before getting up and leaving the rocks. They walked along for a few minutes, before she stopped, pulling him to her.

Passionately, she kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He pulled her close, his arms tight around her waist. When they broke apart, she whispered,

"Make love to me, Yero."

He kissed her forehead.

"All right love. When we get back, I'll start a fire and then-"

She grabbed his chin, placing a pearl finger over his lips.

"No. Not at the cottage. Here. Make love to me here, Yero. On the beach."

He met her eyes, reading what she couldn't express in words. Silent, he nodded.

Tenderly, he kissed her. His hands roamed her body, as she pulled him closer. Slowly, they lowered to their knees, kissing gently. Their hands roamed slowly, slipping under cloth and into hair. Elphaba pulled away, meeting his eyes.

"Hold me tight, Fiyero. Hold me tight and kiss me fiercely, Yero, please." She whispered, pulling him closer. He nodded, kissing her lovingly. Slowly, they began undressing, their hands running over smooth skin, their bodies pressing close together. Her slender fingers popped the button on his jeans, and she soon wrapped her arms around his waist. His fingers worked on her jeans, before moving up to her bra and unhooking the clasps at the back.

Soon, their passion overtook them, and they became one, melding together as the waves roared onto the shoreline. She dug her nails into his back, crying out in passion as their souls and hearts became one. Lovingly, he kissed her, tangling his fingers in her hair, as her legs wrapped around his waist. Over the course of the night, they became one soul again, finding the passion they'd found back in the Great Gillikin Forest of Oz, and bringing it back to the their beach in Bar Harbor.

They didn't need wine and chocolate to bring about their desire. Just the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore and the smell of the sea.

When they finally lay, spent on the beach, the waves lashing at their feet, Elphaba found herself looking around the beach. It must have been four in the morning, and, restless, Elphaba slipped out of Fiyero's arms. Quietly, she slipped into the ocean, letting the waves run over her bare skin, refreshment taking over. Once she was clean, she left the ocean, and wandered along the beach. Something caught her eye, and she knelt down, brushing sand away.

It was a sea shell.

A beautiful, green and white sea shell.

Gently, she picked it up, bringing it to her face, and blowing the remaining sand out of the crevices. Satisfied that the shell was sand free, she continued, until she had a collection of shells to show Yero. Returning to her sleeping husband's side, she returned to the sea, tenderly washing the shells off one by one. Placing them on her pile of clothing, she silently returned to the water, washing herself off. When she broke the surface of the water, she saw the sun beginning to rise over the waves, casting everything in pinks, purples, and oranges. Finally, she turned, seeing Fiyero sitting on the beach, watching her.

She brushed her hair back from her face, and smiled, waving.

"Yero! Over here!"

He waved to her, chuckling softly.

"Yero! Come join me! Please!"

He nodded, and got up, joining her. She threw her arms around his neck when he reached her, kissing him passionately. They spent several moments in the water, splashing each other and kissing. When they finally got out and rushed back to dress, Elphaba showed her husband the shells she'd found.

"Aren't they beautiful, Yero?"

Silent, he examined each one, before kissing her gently and leading her back to the cottage. When they got back, both took a shower, and changed into fresh clothes, and then Fiyero took Elphaba's shells and began working on a special surprise for her.

A week later, on Easter Sunday, after they got back from their usual walk along the beach, Fiyero presented his wife with her gift. She'd given him his gift earlier that morning, during their walk. She'd taken a home test and gone to the doctor, confirming it. She was pregnant, and just seeing the joy on his face when she'd told him she was having their baby was the best gift she could recieve. He'd scooped her up, spun her around, and kissed her, his hands wandering to her stomach. The joy in his eyes had been enough for her. She didn't need anything else. Now, looking at him, she took the package, sitting on the sofa and slowly opening it. She gasped, looking back at him.

"Oh Yero."

"Do you like it?"

She met his eyes again, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. "I love it! Thank you!"

When she pulled away, she got up, going to the mantle. Gently, she set it on top, leaning it against the wall, before stepping back to admire it.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, looking back at him. He came up to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and kissing the side of her head.

"It's beautiful."

She reached up, taking his hand and squeezing.

He was right. It was beautiful.

Because Fiyero had taken Elphaba's sea shells, and arranged them in a beautiful, hand carved, wooden frame. He'd made it into a piece of art, with the shells behind the glass, among soft white sand, giving it that 3D feel. Some of the shells were clustered in small groups, others were set by themselves, but together, they all looked beautiful. And in the middle, was the first shell Elphaba had found that day.

The green and white sea shell. And underneath, spelled out in Fiyeor's beautiful, messy writing, were the words,

I Love You.


	6. Beauty

**Beauty**

**Rifi****uto: Non Mirena**

**Summary: Fiyero shows his wife what true beauty really is.**

A hand tightened around the buttons on his pajama top.

He looked down, seeing the pearl angel snuggled on his chest. Peacefully asleep, a smile draped gently on her face, her long raven hair in tangles down her back, she snuggled closer, her legs tangling with his. Finally she was asleep. After a night of tossing and turning, she was getting a good night's rest. Tenderly, his arm moved tighter around her waist, and he rested his hand on her stomach.

She sighed, and shifted, moving closer to him. He felt her nightgown adjust with her movement and under his hand. Gently, he stroked her belly. In three months, their little girl would enter the world. She sighed, and still asleep, she reached down, covering his hand with hers. Their fingers laced, and he gently squeezed her hand. He looked down at her, before kissing the top of her head.

At the contact, she awoke, her eyes fluttering open slowly. She shifted, and looked up, meeting his eyes, sleep in her dark eyes.

"Morning." Her sleepy whisper filled his heart with joy.

"Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?" She nodded, and sat up, snuggling next to him, her hand going to her stomach. Absent-mindedly, she rubbed her belly, feeling slight movement as her child moved inside her.

"What time is it?" She asked, sleep filling her voice.

"Four." She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair, before getting out of bed.

"Yero?" She watched him dress, before he came over, kissing her gently.

"Come one love. Get dressed. I want to show you something." He helped her out of bed, before helping her get dressed. Then, he pulled his coat on before helping her into her cape, and took her hand, leading her out of the bedroom. They went through the living room, and out the front door. Elphaba waited as Fiyero closed the door to their cottage, locking it. He then took her hand, and led her down the small stone path leading from their house.

"I can't go that fast, Yero." She told him, following behind. So he stopped, waited for her to catch up, and then wrapped an arm gently around her waist, taking her other hand.

"Close your eyes, my love." She looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes." She searched his face for a minute, before sighing and doing as told. "No peeking." Satisfied, he led her along the beach. Not long after leaving Oz, he and Elphaba had wound up in another world. It turned out, they'd ended up in America, in a small cape cod town named Bar Harbor. When they'd stepped through the clock, it had transformed Fiyero back to his human form, and removed Elphaba's green skin. Not long after arriving in Bar Harbor, the couple had gotten married, and decided to stay.

Now, a year later, the couple had a nice little life in Bar Harbor; both held steady jobs- they'd opened up their own small town restaurant, which turned out to be a major hit with locals and tourists alike- and were going to add a new member to their family. Elphaba had announced back in April that she was pregnant, and their daughter was due in December. Being on the east coast, it was cold, even in September, and they curled up at night under several blankets, with a fire in the fireplace to keep the house warm. They had a nice little cottage that Fiyero had built himself. Elphaba called the cottage their Seaside Hideaway. It was on the coast line, tucked away near the shoreline, the ocean leading to their door.

It was customary for them to walk along the beach at night after dinner, or before the sunrise, however, their walks were getting less and less frequent as Elphaba's pregnancy progressed. Today, however, was different. The last couple weeks, Elphaba hadn't been feeling beautiful, so today, Fiyero was planning on showing her what true beauty was.

"Yero, will you just tell me where we're going?"She asked, as he slowly led her further down the beach.

"Not yet Fae."

They walked further on, until Fiyero stopped, and turned her to face the sea.

"All right Fae. Open your eyes." She did, taking in the most breathtaking sunrise she'd ever seen.

The light reflected off the ocean, casting a mix of orange and pink onto the blue water. It looked like burning parchment, a fire upon the waves. The sky became drenched in gold and red, purple and blue, as the sun slowly rose into the sky. She looked back at her husband, mouth open in wonder.

"Oh Yero. It...it's gorgeous." She whispered. He didn't say anything, just smiled at her. "But...why did you bring me here?"

It was now that he turned to her.

"You've been feeling...hideous the last couple of weeks, because of your pregnancy. If I remember correctly, 'a bloated cow' were your words." She lowered her head.

"It's not that I don't love being pregnant. I do. I love feeling our baby grow and move inside me. But...sometimes I just...feel like...like I'm never going to be beautiful for you." He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. Gently, he wiped a tear off her cheek.

"You will _always_ be beautiful for me, Fae. And this baby growing inside you," He lightly laid his fingers on her tummy, before she pressed his hand down, covering his hand with hers. "this baby makes you even more beautiful. You're gorgeous, Fae. You have our child forming in you, you... you glow. Like the sunrise. You're absolutely beautiful. You have your own breathtaking beauty. And you will even after our baby's born."

They turned back to the sunrise, when Fiyero took her hand and led her to one of the big rocks near the shore. When they'd settled down on the rock, Fiyero wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple. Their hands laced, and rested over her round tummy. Elphaba looked back at her husband, sharing a gentle kiss, as their baby kicked against her parents' hands.

When they broke the kiss, they turned back to the sunrise, watching it bathe the shoreline in color.


	7. Sunrise

**Sunrise**

**Rifi****uto: Non Mirena**

**Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba's little girl is born. Sequel to _Beauty_.**

She grabbed onto the back of the chair, focusing on her breathing. It _wasn't_ helping.

December had come to Bar Harbor- Christmas Eve- a light snow falling to the ground as Christmas lights sparkled like stars. She watched her husband pull the curtains and turn on the lights. The tree sparked to life, and Fiyero stepped back to admire his work. He then turned to his wife.

"Well, what do you think?" She winced, giving him a small smile.

"It's beautiful, Yero."

His eyes sparked with worry, and he hurried to her side.

"Fae? Are you all right? Is she kicking?" Elphaba shook her head, biting her lower lip. She looked up at Fiyero, her eyes betraying her.

"I...it's...time, Yero." She choked out, grabbing his hand and squeezing.

"Okay. Um...I'll go get the doctor." He moved to the door, but Elphaba pulled him back.

"There's...no time. She's...coming now."

"Now?" Elphaba nodded. "All right. Okay sweetheart, come on, let's sit down." He helped her to the sofa, and gently began rubbing her back. She started her breathing again, taking deep, even breaths, her eyes shut tight as the contractions got stronger and stronger.

"Yero?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"We weren't planning on a home birth." She told him, meeting his eyes. He kissed her temple.

"I know, love. I know. But she doesn't want to be born in a hospital. She wants to be born at home."

"Near the sea. In our hideaway." He nodded.

"Yes she does."

"Yero...call the midwife. Call Kena. _Now_." Fiyero did as told, and soon, a young blonde showed up at the door. Fiyero let her in, and the woman hurried over to Elphaba.

"So it's time. Well, are you ready to become a mommy, Elphaba?" Kena asked, checking the young woman's progress. Makena Thorne was the local, professional midwife. She delivered most of the children in Bar Harbor, and had struck up a close personal friendship with Ephaba and Fiyero beyond the birthing center. She was one of Fiyero and Elphaba's neigbors, and had been one of the first people to try Elphaba and Fiyero's restaurant.

Elphaba nodded.

"How's the restaurant going, Yero?" She asked. Elphaba had worked up until the birth, and was going to be on maternity leave after, leaving Yero to run the restaurant.

He didn't mind; next to Seaside Hideaway, their restaurant, The Sweetheart Cottage Cafe, was a second home. When they'd finally settled down, Fiyero and Elphaba had come across an old, crumbling, stone Victorian cottage down by the sea, off to the left from the main street of Bar Harbor. Fiyero and Elphaba had renovated it, fixed it up, and opened it at the beginning of the summer. Slowly, people had come in, and found that the quaint little restaurant was wonderful, fitting perfectly with the seaside community. By the time fall had rolled around, Elphaba and Fiyero had made a substancial profit, and the restaurant was doing well.

"Oh! Oh God!" Elphaba's cries brought her husband out of his reflection. He let her squeeze his hand, his other rubbing reassuring circles on her back, as Kena checked her progress.

"You're doing great, love." Fiyero whispered, gently kissing her hair. A few minutes more, and soon, Elphaba was ready.

"Come on, sweetheart. Up and at 'em. You can start pushing now." She grabbed her husband's hand, squeezing hard. "All right Elphaba, as hard as you can, okay?" The young woman nodded, and did as told, her eyes squeezing shut, her body contracting. Fiyero rubbed her back, whispering words of encouragement as she pushed, keeping her calm and relaxed.

"Fiyero."

"Yeah love? What do you need?" He asked, rubbing slow, big circles on her back. She tilted her head back.

"What are we going to name her?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"You two haven't thought of a name?" Kena asked.

"We've thought of names." Fiyero said. "Just not the _right_ name." The midwife nodded, as Elphaba pushed again, crying out.

"Well, since we're discussing names, do you mind if I ask why you picked Sweetheart Cottage for your restaurant?" Kena asked, as a way to keep Elphaba calm.

"We picked it because it seemed like the kind of cottage sweethearts would live in. And it fits." She said, squeezing her husband's hand.

"Really? I didn't know that. I always thought you named it that because you two are sweethearts." Fiyero shook his head, as Kena returned her attention to her charge. Her labor continued long into the night, the contractions becoming so intense that at times Elphaba couldn't speak. She did as Kena ordered, pushing when needed and resting when needed. Four o'clock rolled around, and Elphaba chanced a glance at the window.

"Yero, pull the curtains. I want to see if the sun's risen yet." He did as asked, revealing twilight, the hour before the sun would show.

"Why do you want the curtains drawn?" Kena asked.

"Because, Yero and I usually go for a walk on the beach at this hour. We watch the sunrise. And since I'm not going to be able to go for a walk, I want to at least see it from the window." Elphaba told her. Kena nodded in understanding, as her patient pushed again. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon.

"You're almost there, Elphaba. I just need your last push to be strong, okay? Good and strong, as hard as you can. Can you do that for me?" Elphaba nodded, reaching for her husband's hand and squeezing, her eyes shut tight, teeth clenched. She bore down, pushing as hard as she could, a blood curling scream escaping her throat.

"You're doing great, my beautiful Fae." Fiyero told her, as she squeezed his hand, her scream piercing the air. Finally, their daughter entered the world, a healthy cry being heard.

"Is that her?" Elphaba asked, looking at the crying newborn in her midwife's arms. Fiyero kissed his wife gently, before moving to cut the cord. "Yero-"

"She's beautiful. Simply beautiful."

"Yero."

"What is it, sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"The sunrise." The other's turned, seeing the sun rising over the horizon, casting pink and orange onto the land and ocean. He moved back to his wife, helping her to the sofa. Kena cleaned the baby off, and wrapped her in a pink blanket, before laying her in her mother's arms. "Oh god. She's beautiful. Simply beautiful." Elphaba whispered, as her daughter opened her eyes. The baby had the most amazing violet eyes Elphaba had ever seen. They looked like the violet light bathing the sea. She had a head of raven hair, and her father's tan skin. Reaching up, she wrapped her hand around her mother's finger.

"What's her name?" Kena asked. Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other, before looking back at their baby girl.

"I...I'm..." Fiyero struggled to find the right words, while Elphaba turned her attention back to the sun streaming through the window.

"Sunrise."

"What?" Fiyero and Kena both looked at Elphaba, who, for her part, never removed her gaze from the colors.

"Sunrise." She looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Sunrise?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba nodded.

"Our little Sunrise." She met her husband's eyes, a smile on her face.

"Sunrise Tiggular. Is she going to have a middle name?" Kena asked. Fiyero thought a moment, before answering.

"Autumn."

"What did you say, Yero?" He met his wife's dark eyes.

"Autumn. Sunrise Autumn." He said, looking down at his daughter.

"Sunrise Autumn." Elphaba whispered, testing it on her tongue. She looked down at her baby girl. "Sunrise Autumn Tiggular." Her eyes locked with her daughter's. "What do you think? Do you like it? Cause we can always change it if you don't." The baby tightened her tiny grip on her mother's finger. "I take it that's a yes?" She looked back at her husband. "Sunrise Autumn it is."

Gently, he kissed her. Once Kena checked over both her and the baby, she left, telling them to call her if they had any concerns or if anything unexpected happened. Once the door closed behind her, Fiyero returned to his wife's side. She was standing at the window, looking out at the sunrise.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to open our Christmas presents last night. We were kind of preoccupied." Elphaba said, as he joined her. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he kissed the top of her head.

"That's all right. We got the most precious gift of all this morning." He looked down at his daughter, now asleep in her mother's arms. Slowly, Elphaba turned in his arms, folding into his embrace. He rubbed her back, tightening his grasp on her waist. Soon, they returned to the sofa, Elphaba curling into her husband's form, her child in her arms. She looked down at her daughter.

"She's beautiful, isn't she, Yero?"

"Yes, she is."

"Our beautiful little Sunrise."


	8. Playing Waitress

**Playing Waitress**

**Rifi****uto: Non Mirena**

**Summary: The Sweetheart Cottage Cafe recieves a special customer. Post Musical, sequel to _Peppermint, Sea Shells, Beauty_, and _Sunrise_. I know it's kind of long, sorry.**

The small bell over the door rang.

The young woman looked up from checking the reciepts in the cash register. She smiled, grabbing a handful of menus before coming out from behind the counter and going to the customers. Her long black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, her bangs parted on the left side. One wild, unruly strand of hair hung down the right side of her face, separate from the rest of the ponytail. She reached up quickly, her fingers rubbing over the sea shell charm that hung from the chain around her neck. Then, she smoothed down the front of her sea blue halter top and black skirt- her uniform.

She was required to play hostess as well, while her husband played front desk manager. Both also played the roles of waiter when need be. She looked up as her husband passed behind her, gently running his hands along her lower back, and kissing the back of her head as he passed. She turned back to the customers coming towards her. Her smile brightened, and she nodded to them softly.

"Welcome to the Sweetheart Cottage Cafe. How many?"

"Hey Elphaba. Three please." Elphaba nodded, holding onto three menus as she set the other two on the counter.

"All right. Follow me." She turned, leading the trio to a table further in the restaurant. Once there, she set the menus down over each place at the table, and as they sat down, asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Um...just a glass of water."

"An iced tea."

"I'll just have a raspberry sunrise, if it's not too much trouble, Elphaba." Elphaba shook her head.

"No trouble at all, Amanda. I'll be right back with those." When she left, she slipped into the kitchen, and got the drinks together, before returning to the table. "There we go. One water, one iced tea, and one raspberry sunrise."

"Thank you." Elphaba nodded.

"You're waitress will be right up to assist you."

Slowly, she returned to the counter, slipping towards the register. Silent, she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, her hands gently cupping his shoulders, as she pressed her cheek against his back. She sighed, as he reached up, patting her hand. Slowly, she removed her hands from her husband, and moved around him, leaning against the counter.

"So how are we doing?" She asked softly. He met her eyes.

"We're doing fine. Why? Are you worried?" He asked, pressing his forehead against hers. She chuckled softly.

"No. Just curious."

It wasn't uncommon to see the young restauranteurs talking softly together in a corner, or sharing an occasional, tender kiss when they thought no one was looking. It was actually rather sweet. The restaurant quieted down, as the customers began or finished eating.

When they'd gotten to Bar Harbor seven years earlier, they'd hastily gotten married, and worked several odd jobs, before coming across the small cottage just off of main street. They'd bought it on a whim, and renovated it over a period of weeks, before opening it up. The Sweetheart Cottage Cafe served everything from cafe food to Italian, seafood and deli sandwiches. It was one of those versitile restaurants; it had the look of a sea side restaurant, coupled with the feel of a small, New York cafe, the tastes of the Tuscan countryside, and the fast, expert service of a small town deli.

The restaurant was a cross between a bistro, brasserie, diner, cafe, casual dining, fine dining, and coffeehouse. It was casual enough to be considered a pub or casual dining restaurant, but formal enough to be seen as a bistro or fine dining restaurant. Now, their restaurant was one of the most popular eateries in Bar Harbor. Sighing, Elphaba sat down, her head resting against the back wall. Her eyes closed, and she relaxed, before opening her eyes, seeing her husband standing over her.

"Up." He whispered. She sighed, getting up, as he sat down.

"What was that-" She stopped when he pulled her onto his lap. Their foreheads pressed together, and they relished the quiet between them.

It didn't last long.

"Mama! Daddy!"

"School's out, isn't it?" Elphaba asked. He nodded. Sighing, they got up, leaning over the counter, to see the door swing close.

A six-year-old, raven-haired, little girl stood on the other side of the counter. She looked up at her parents, a smile on her face. Elphaba leaned against the counter, meeting the girl's eyes.

"Yes miss? Table for one?" And she grabbed a menu, before coming around the counter. Then, she turned, leading the little girl to a table and setting the menu down, before pulling the chair out for her. As the little girl sat down, Elphaba asked, "Can I get you something to drink?" She tried hard to hide the smile wanting desparately to break across her face.

"Yes please."

"All right. What would you like?"

"Milk please?" Elhpaba nodded, before leaving to get as requested. When she returned, she took her daughter's order, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Tiggular!" Elphaba turned, as the head chef met her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Peanut butter and jelly?" Elphaba smiled, nodding slowly. It was then that he understood. "I'll get right on that, Mrs. Tiggular."

When Elphaba returned, she set the plate in front of her daughter.

"Enjoy."

"Mama!" Elphaba turned back.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." The little girl reached out for her mother, who went over and hugged her. Gently, she kissed her daughter's temple.

"You're welcome, Sunrise."

The other customers watched mother and daughter closely.

At first hearing the name, the common question that arose was, _What kind of parents named their child 'Sunrise'?_ But once you understood her parents, you realized it was the perfect name for the little girl. She was their only child, born on Christmas morning. A beautiful little girl with raven hair and blue-violet eyes, Sunrise captured the hearts of everyone she came in contact with. Her parents never talked about their pasts, only saying that they'd been separated for three years before finding each other again. Everyone assumed it was a forbidden love affair, but since they never said, it was shrouded in mystery.

It was evident that they were deeply in love, and once Sunrise was born, their love grew stronger. The name fit the little girl- she was like the sun on the water, the colors splashing everything that came in contact in beauty and calm. And the little girl did the same thing. She was a beautiful child, fun loving and gentle, that everyone in Bar Harbor couldn't help telling her parents so.

Now, her mother picked her up, before sitting down, her daughter in her lap. The little girl picked up part of her sandwich, and took a bite, before holding it out to her mother. Elphaba shook her head.

"No thank you, baby."

"Please Mama." Sighing, Elphaba took a bite, before pressing her forehead against her daughter's temple. The little girl giggled, and looked up, seeing her father come over. "Daddy!"

He joined them, watching as his daughter finished her lunch. Once she was done, she reached out for her father, who took her in his arms. Tenderly, he kissed her nose, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Elphaba folded her arms on the table.

"So, baby girl, what's the verdict?" She asked.

Sunrise looked at her parents. She raised two sticky hands.

"Ten stars!"

Elphaba and Fiyero laughed, as the other patrons in the restaurant joined in at the little girl's antics.

"Ten stars?" Sunrise nodded.

"Ten stars."

Elphaba and Fiyero locked eyes.

"Well, I have to say, that's the best rating we've gotten so far." Elphaba laughed, leaning over to kiss her husband gently on the lips. Then, she got up, taking the chair next to his.

"Thank you, Sunrise." She said, as both she and Fiyero leaned forward.

Tenderly, they kissed their daughter's cheeks, as the little girl wrinkled her nose, a smile on her face. She threw her arms around her parents' necks, kissing them both the way only six-year-olds can.

The other patrons couldn't help the smiles that came to their faces as they watched the little girl with her parents. It was picture perfect.


	9. Candy Hearts

**Candy Hearts **

**Rifi****uto: Non Mirena**

**Summary: Elphaba gives her daughter some advice one evening during a cold February night. Set eight years after _Playing Waitress_.**

The girl looked up as the bell over the door rang. She grabbed a few menus, and went towards the customers, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she went.

"Welcome to the Sweetheart Cottage Cafe. How...many?" She stopped, seeing the young man with his parents.

"Hello Sunrise."

"Hi...Mr. and Mrs. Carter...hi. Hi...Max."

"Hi Suni." The fourteen-year-old blushed. She stood frozen, unsure of what to do, until an older woman's voice interrupted.

"Table for three?" Sunrise turned, to see her mother behind her, strands of her long black hair falling out of her French braid and clinging to her face.

"Hello, Elphaba. How are things with you?"

"They're going well, Sarah. And you?"

"They're good."

"That's great. Now...Suni, are you going to show them to their table, or am I?" The girl looked at her like she was a nut, before realizing.

"Oh. I...I will. Um...I'll take you to your table." Elphaba watched, as the girl led the three to a table further in the restaurant. She smirked, as she watched her daughter stumble over her words.

"What's so funny?" She glanced over her shoulder at her husband, who leaned against the counter.

"Suni. She's making a fool of herself."

"And that's funny _because_?" He asked. Elphaba joined him, leaning against the counter. Absent-mindedly, she reached behind her, and buried her fingers in her husband's thick, auburn hair and scratching. He let out a soft moan of approval, his eyes closing briefly as he tilted his head up, causing her fingers to tighten in his hair. She smirked, silently happy that she could drive her husband crazy with that simple gesture. She tangled her fingers tighter in his hair, and leaned back, gently bumping her nose against his, before stealing a tender kiss.

When they'd both calmed down, Fiyero removed her hand from his hair, and straightened, going around the counter and gathering her in his arms.

"You never did answer my question." She met his eyes.

"She likes him, Yero." She told him. He raised an eyebrow, a habit he'd picked up from the woman in his arms.

"Suni likes who?"

"Max. Sarah and Rob's son. She's got her first crush."

"Well we'll have to fix that, won't we?" He asked, as she turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't you _dare_, Fiyero Tiggular. Let her have this crush. It's not like it's going to kill her. She'll get through it."

"I'm her father."

"And I'm her mother."

"So?"

"So? _So?_ So, _I _was the one that carried her for nine months, _I _was the one that gave birth to her. Just because_ your_ sperm hit _my_ egg, it doesn't mean that you can stop her from dating!"

"Dating? She better not be dating anyone! She's too young for that!"

"Yero, I'm just saying. And don't look at me like that. She's going to start dating someday, and we have to accept that. And _no_, killing her dates and locking her in her room is_ not_ an option. You just have to accept the fact that our baby girl is growing up."

He snorted, rolling his eyes, another habit he picked up from his wife.

"Over my dead body." She sighed, rolling her eyes, pulling away from him and going to the register, as a couple customers joined her.

"Oh Yero. You certainly are a father." She sighed, as the customers chuckled softly.

"I take it Suni's dating?"

"Not dating, Emma. First crush." Elphaba said, handing the woman her change and closing the register. Emma nodded.

"I know that. And don't worry Elphaba. Fiyero will get used to Suni dating, it'll just take time."

"She won't date if I have anything to say about it." Both women rolled their eyes.

"You are such a typical father." Elphaba said, going to her husband.

"Thanks for lunch. It was delicious."

"You're welcome Emma. And thank you." They watched Emma and her sister leave, before turning back to each other.

"Yero, _don't_. _Don't even think it_."

"Think what?" He asked innocently. Elphaba rolled her eyes, before punching him in the arm. Slowly, the restaurant emptied, with only a couple customers left, Max and his parents included. Elphaba and Fiyero returned to their jobs, and it was as Elphaba was sitting at the bar, taking a break, that Suni siddled up to her mother.

"Hey Mama." Elphaba looked back at her daughter, and patted the stool next to her.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" Suni bit her lip before speaking.

"Mama? I...I like Max." Elphaba nodded, taking a sip of her tea. She fiddled with a box of candy hearts that Suni had brought home from school; they'd had a pre-Valentine's Day party, and the teacher had given the students boxes of candy hearts.

"I see."

"But...I'm afraid he doesn't like me."

"I see." She thought a moment. "Well... I know where you're coming from."

"You do?" Elphaba nodded. "How?"

"Daddy."

"What's Daddy got to do with you- oh! You mean you liked-"

"Mhmm. But I was afraid Daddy didn't like me. And...it took him a while-three years- but, he finally admitted that he liked me."

"What do you mean three years?"

"I didn't see Daddy for three years, and in those three years, he'd gotten engaged to my ex-best friend. When we met up again, he left her- for me. Because, he realized that...he only got engaged to her because he thought he would never see me again."

Suni stared into her cocoa. After a moment, she asked softly, "So what happened?"

"Well, Daddy and I eloped to Bar Harbor, were married by a judge, and settled down. We bought this old cottage, fixed it up, and opened it. And then," At this point, Elphaba had taken her daughter's hand. "we got pregnant with you." Suni met her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep. We had you, and...realized that...our life was complete."

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"I...I like Max."

"That's great, Su-"

"But what if he-"

"Sweetie, if you like him, go for it. The worst that could happen is that he doesn't like you back. But if you don't ask, you'll never know." A smile graced her daughter's lips, and she snuggled into her mother's arms.

"Thank you, Mama."

Elphaba chuckled softly.

"You're welcome baby girl." Gently, she kissed the crown of her daughter's head, before removing herself from her girl's embrace. She watched Suni get up, and go over to Max. Satisfied that her daughter was taking care of herself, Elphaba turned back to the box of candy hearts still unopened on the table. Slowly, she opened the box, and poured the candy onto the plate in front of her. She read the sayings on the hearts, before feeling a pair of stong arms go around her shoulders.

She watched, as the person reached out, and picked three candy hearts out of the bunch, before laying them in front of her. Silent, she read them.

I LOVE YOU THANK YOU ANGEL

She turned, looking at her husband, confused.

"I love you thank you angel. I don't get it."

He scooped her up, taking her seat and settling her on his lap, bringing a squeal from her soft, pink lips.

"What's it mean?"

Gently, he brushed a curl from her face.

"It means," He began, kissing her forehead. "That I love you." A kiss on her nose, followed directly by the spot beneath her ear. "And thank you, angel." A kiss under her other ear.

"I don't get the 'thank you angel' bit." She replied, looking into his eyes.

"You're awfully complicated, you know that? Always having to know everything." He huffed.

"Yero." He gave her a small smile.

"Thank you," A kiss on the cheek. "for making my life complete." He kissed the other cheek. "My angel." This last kiss landed on her lips, and they savored the taste of each other. She giggled.

The couple looked up, to see their daughter and Max standing in the doorway, beneath the mistletoe that still needed removing. Both blushed, before leaning in and locking lips in a gentle, sweet first kiss. Both Max's parents and Elphaba 'awwed' at the sight, but Fiyero, ever protective of his little girl, got up, dumping Elphaba on her rear on the floor.

"Max!" Everyone turned to see Fiyero striding towards the kids.

"Yero!" Elphaba had climbed to her feet at this point, and was stalking towards her husband.

"Daddy!" Suni cried, as Fiyero pulled his little girl to him.

"You kiss her again, and you won't be walking." Fiyero threatened.

_"Daddy!"_

"Oh Yero. Don't mind Mr. Tiggular, Max, he's kidding." Elphaba said, stepping in front of her husband. Max blushed.

"I know, Mrs. Tiggular."

"Well, we'd better get going. Lunch was delicious, Elphaba, thank you. Thanks Fiyero. See you later." Sarah said, as she and Rob left. Max turned to go, when Suni wiggled out of her father's grasp. Yero reached out to grab her arm, when Elphaba inserted herself in her husband's arms.

"Let her go, Yero. It's not like they're getting married. It's just a crush." She told her husband, taking his chin and turning so he looked into her eyes.

"But-"

"Now kiss me." She whispered, leaning up to capture his lips in hers.

As her parents kissed, Suni stopped Max.

"Max!"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about..."

"Don't worry about it."

They lapsed into silence, before Suni mustered her courage. Then, she leaned over, and kiss Max's cheek.

"Night. Happy pre-Valentine's Day."

"Thanks." He turned to go, before turning back to Suni. "Hey Suni?"

"Yeah."

He went up to her, and kissed her cheek.

"Happy pre-Valentine's Day." Then, he left.


	10. Perfume and Makeup

**Perfume and Makeup**

**Rifi****uto: Non Mirena**

**Summary: Elphaba helps Suni get ready for her Senior prom- as Fiyero watches his little girl grow up. Set four years after _Candy Hearts_.**

_"Mama? Have you seen my prom dress? It's missing!"_

Elphaba looked up, to see the eighteen-year-old standing in the middle of the kitchen, wrapped in a towel, her long, black hair dripping wet.

"Did you check your closet?"

_"Yes! Mama, what if Daddy hid it again?"_ Elphaba sighed, abandoning the dishes to comfort her distraught daughter. _"Or gave it away? Or shredded it to pieces?"_ Gently, Elphaba took her daughter's shoulders, guiding the girl into a chair at the kitchen table. She sat down across from her, taking her hand.

"Hush."

"Mama, I can't go to prom nude!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Sunrise Autumn if you don't calm down, you won't be going to prom _period_!" She snapped, which instantly shut the girl up. "Now, you wait here. I'm gonna go check your closet." And she disappeared further into the house. Suni sat fiddling with a strand of wet hair, and she looked up, when her father entered the cottage, the mail in his hands. Instantly, she pounced.

_"Daddy! You didn't sell my dress did you?"_ She screamed, causing Fiyero to stumble back, as a raven-haired nymph dressed in nothing but a dark green towel threw herself into his arms.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Suni. Suni!" The two turned, to see Elphaba standing in the middle of the room, holding a forest green dress on a hanger. "I found your dress. It was hanging in the back of your closet."

"Oh." The teen looked back at her father. "Sorry Daddy." Then, she went to her mother, taking the dress. "Thanks Mama." Elphaba watched her child head back to her bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Fiyero asked, removing his coat.

"Suni thought you'd shredded her dress." Elphaba replied, going to her husband and kissing him.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, following his wife into the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee.

"Because tonight's prom." Elphaba replied, finishing the rest of the dishes before getting herself a cup of coffee. Fiyero closed his eyes, remembering.

"Right. I forgot."

As Elphaba opened her mouth, Suni, still wrapped in her towel, snuck into the kitchen.

"Mama? Will you help me with my hair?" Elphaba nodded, kissed her husband's cheek, and followed her daughter. Once they were in the bedroom, Suni turned around. She'd rushed ahead, and changed. "Well, Mama, how do I look?"

"Beautiful." A smile graced her daughter's lips, her husband's smile, and Elphaba discreetly wiped away tears. "Now, how did you want your hair done?" She set her cup of coffee down, and picked up the curling iron.

"Curls, please Mama."

"Sure thing." As Elphaba began curling her daughter's hair, Suni asked,

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Daddy mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No baby, not at all, why?"

"He...he doesn't say hardly anything to me anymore. And when he does, it's usually a sentence. He talks to you more than to me. God, I don't see how you can share a bed with that man and _not _feel rejected." Elphaba chuckled softly.

"Your father loves me very much. And he loves you too, Suni, he just..." She sighed. "I _think_ that Daddy just...doesn't like the fact that you're growing up."

"Oh. But...you don't mind, do you?" She looked back at her mother.

"No I don't. I'm not too happy, I wish you could have stayed my baby forever, but I accept it. And I think that's what Daddy is having trouble doing. Accepting the fact that his baby girl is growing into a beautiful young woman. There. All done." Suni watched as her mother set the curling iron back on her vanity.

"Thank you." Elphaba nodded.

"You're welcome." Then, she kissed her daughter's forehead and left. Once she was gone, Suni turned back to her mirror, and proceeded to work on her makeup. Once that was done, she slipped into her parent's bathroom, and rubbed a bit of her mother's rosewater and sandalwood perfume on her wrists and neck, before slipping back into her room, pulling on her heels, and grabbing her coat and purse.

She found her parents in the kitchen, sitting at the table talking softly.

"Well, how do I look?"

Both turned, to see their daughter in the doorway.

"Oh Suni." Elphaba got up and went to her daughter, gently cupping her face in her hands. "I said it once, and I'll say it again. Beautiful." Suni gave her a smile, and hugged her mother, before turning to her father.

"Daddy?" The girl waited, desparate for her father's approval. What could he say? She did look beautiful. The forest green of the dress gave her the look of a wood nymph; it showed her figure, as the makeup and curls added emphasis to her features; her mother's features. It was then that Fiyero understood why Elphaba always wore green. The dress hit his daughter's knees, the skirt cut and uneven. The halter accented her small bust, and exposed her shoulders.

Slowly, Fiyero gave her a small smile, joining his wife and daughter.

"You look...gorgeous." He said, after a moment. A smile broke out on Suni's face, and she hugged her father, as Elphaba got the door.

"Max hey, come on in." The two turned, to see Suni's boyfriend, Max in the doorway.

"Wow. You look...wow." Fiyero narrowed his eyes. "I mean...very...very beautiful."

"Thanks."

He handed her the corsage, and after a few minutes, the two left. Fiyero and Elphaba watched from the doorway, before going back inside.

"Yero? Are you okay?" He met her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, as she wrapped him in her arms.

"She's growing up, Yero. We have to accept that."

"I know. I just...feel like...she didn't spend any time as a child..."

"I know. I know."

They turned when the door opened.

"Daddy?" Suni stood in the doorway, nervous.

"What did you forget, sweetheart?" He asked, as Elphaba removed herself from his arms.

"Um... this."

And Suni went to her father, wrapped her arms around his neck, and stood on her toes, kissing his cheek. When she pulled away, he saw the writing clear in her eyes.

_You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind, I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time._

He gave her a small smile, and gently kissed her hand.

"I love you, Daddy."

He watched her leave.

"I love you too, baby girl."

Once she was gone, Elphaba returned to her husband's arms.

"You okay?"

He nodded, looking at her.

"She looks like you. Every day, I look at her, and I see you. More and more."

"Now is that such a bad thing?" She whispered, rubbing her nose against his. He sighed.

"I haven't decided yet."

"You haven't?"

"No. I'll let you know when I do."

Tenderly, she kissed him.


	11. Where Do I Begin?

**Where Do I Begin?**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Suni finds the letter her mother tucked into her bridal bouquet on her wedding day, and reads it to her husband and daughters. Set fifteen years after Suni's wedding. **

"We really should have cleaned this attic out years ago."

"We would have, except, it you remember, we were too busy working." He said, taking the box from her and setting it on the ground before pulling her into his arms.

"Don't forget having babies." She said, laughing as he kissed her.

"That too."

"Daddy? Where do you want these boxes?" They broke apart, at the sound of their oldest daughter's voice. Fourteen-year-old Elphaba stood in the attic doorway, a box in her hands. A year after Max and Suni's marriage, they'd discovered they were pregnant, and had their oldest daughter nine months later. They'd named her Elphaba Kiran, after Suni's mother and Max's grandmother. Three years later, their second daughter, Charlotte Evangelina, was born, and two years after Charlotte, they had Blair Delia, their last.

They visited Suni's parents regularly, who still lived in Bar Harbor. Bar Harbor, was much like Westbrook, the small town Suni and Max lived in. Also on the coast of Maine, they had an old Victorian on the shoreside, near the ocean.

"It's in your blood. You were conceived on the shore, born in our seaside hideaway. The sea is as big a part of you as Daddy and I are. Our blood runs in your veins, and so does the ocean. It's a part of you, and it always will be." Her mother had told her that on her sixteenth birthday. And it was true.

"What's in it, Fabala?" Suni asked, going to her daughter.

"I don't know."

"Take it downstairs. We'll look through it in the living room, where there's better light." Fabala nodded, leaving. Half an hour later, the family gathered in the living room, cups of coffee and tea on the table.

"What is all this stuff?" Twelve-year-old Charlotte asked, as ten-year-old Blair pulled something out of the box.

"It's from our wedding." Suni replied, seeing the wedding invitations in her youngest daughter's hands. They continued to search through the box, until Elphaba pulled a bouquet of dried liles and roses out of the box.

"Your wedding bouquet, Mama?" Suni nodded, reaching out and taking the bouquet from her daughter. She gently ran her fingers along the flowers, but stopped, when she felt something tucked among the flowers.

"What's this?" Gently, she pulled it out, and unfolded it. A piece of paper. No, several pieces of paper.

"What is it, Mama?"

"Suni?"

Instead of answering, Suni settled back among the sofa cushions, and began to read aloud.

_"My Darling baby girl,_

_If you're reading this, then it's your wedding day. I bet it seems like a mother always writes her daughter a letter after she's born, usually to be opened on her wedding day, and I can't say that I'm much different. The fact being that, as soon as I was able to stand after you were born, I picked up a pen and a piece of paper and began writing. I guess... the one difference is that... throughout this whole pregnancy... I convinced Daddy to make a little documentary on how everything went, up until your birth. And that DVD is one of the gifts your father and I gave you on your wedding day. When you watch it, I want you to know that...__that..._

_Where do I begin, my love? I guess...Starting with the things I haven't said enough of. I guess, starting with...saying that...you are the most precious thing in my life. You had my heart from the moment you were first concieved, that night on the beach. I know I've told you a thousand times, but, the beach, the ocean, the sun...is in your blood. It's in your blood, and Daddy's, and mine.__ Never be ashamed of that, my love. Never. The ocean is beautiful and strong, just like you are. And I know I don't tell you that enough, but it is. __I guess...Starting with the day you changed my life...on Christmas Eve... I named you Sunrise because the day you were born, I asked Daddy to pull the curtains so I could see the sunrise even though I couldn't see it walking along the shore because I was having you. It was beautiful. And hearing your first cry, it brought tears to my eyes. You entered this world just as the sun rose over the ocean. Seeing the sunrise and feeling you in my arms, it was then that I knew the perfect name for you. It started with the day you changed everything, and...and ending with the way I feel tonight. You're my baby girl. You will always be my baby girl. And tonight...tonight...well, I guess...I'm feeling what Daddy's feeling, and you know Daddy. Tonight...tonight, I'm watching my baby girl dance with her husband- her husband. I never thought I would live to see the day that my baby girl would find her own husband, her own love. I feel...so proud of you for finding someone to love you. I hope your husband loves you as much as your father loves me. And I hope he shows it to you every day._

_Even now, I've already got a paragraph written, and I still can't decide on where to go with this letter. Where do I begin? Do I...continue on about your birth, about...how hard it was? How painful? Or do I talk about what it was like to feel you growing and moving inside me these past nine months? To...feel you kick against my hand, to...see you on the ultrasound...to...feel you leaving my body...to...hear your first cry...I...I don't know where to begin after this. But...over these last few years, I realized that...there are two people I can't live without. Daddy. And you. __Where do I belong when you're not here, baby? You're a part of me, a part of my heart and my soul. Without you in my life, well, this is way beyond my darkest fear. I...you're my baby...I'm your mother. I...with you...I don't know where I end or where I start...with our family...with us...each mile in between is way too far...you're my life. I know I'm not making any sense but...I...__I've always counted all my blessings, and...I know that...that if I was ever in trouble and Daddy wasn't there, I know you'd defend me and stand by my side, because of how close we are. Now...i__f only I didn't lose my senses each time I intended for these words to come out right...I've written three letters before this one, and all three have turned into jibbering, jabbering nonsense. So, I guess I'll ask this again, where do I begin, my love?_

_When you look at it, I guess...starting with the morning you brought me the sun- the day you were born, my beautiful little Sunrise. Don't ever think that we named you that so you could be looked on as an outsider. We didn't. Daddy and I would never put you through that sort hell. Never. We named you Sunrise because you're like the sun on the ocean in the early morning- you bring so much color and joy to our lives, that this name fits...perfectly. Daddy's reading this over my shoulder, and his two sense? Well, he'd much prefer to think of starting with the stars from out of space...the night you were concieved, we went for a walk under the stars, and they shone so bright...and...I knew...I knew that night was different...as if I knew that we'd concieved you...it just felt...perfect. And, the night you were born... the stars sparked through the curtains and...it just felt...well, in Daddy's words...when you were born...the night you were born...with the stars that shone through the window on the night you were born...well, you took a few and lit up my face with your birth._

_You know me like Daddy knows me- everything about me, even what I'd prefer to keep hidden. You're my daughter. I always read the last page instead of the first one...I always want to know how something is going to end before it begins. With your birth especially. I had to talk Daddy into wanting to know whether we were going to have a little girl or a little boy five months into my pregnancy. You know me, I'm not fond of surprises. And...well, there's no need to rush it all in. I believe I've said all I can think to say._

_Except..._

_...I love you, and I'll say it again, so you understand how much you mean to me. To make you understand that..having you was the best thing to happen in my life. _

_I love you, Sunrise. _

_All My Love, _

_Mama"_

Tears coursed down her cheeks as she looked at her husband.

"Grandma wrote that?" Blair asked, gently taking the letter from her. Suni nodded, before snuggling into her husband's arms. Gently, he kissed her forehead.

"Mama? I found that DVD. Can we watch it?" Evangelina asked. Slowly, Suni nodded. They put the DVD in the player, and settled back, as the video started. It started with an ultra sound.

"You really want to film your pregnancy, are you sure about this, Fae?" Her mother laughed, her hand gently rubbing her still flat belly.

"Yes. And on her wedding day, I want to give this too her, and I want her to watch this, so she knows exactly how much we love her. Most couples don't do this for their children."

"How do you know we're going to have a girl?"

"I just know."

Suni chuckled softly, as her daughters curled up with her and Max. The video continued on, and they watched it, until dinner and after, sending the girls to bed. It was later that night, when Max awoke to find his wife's side of the bed empty, that he came downstairs to find her curled up on the sofa, the DVD playing.

"Suni? Come to bed, sweetheart. It's late." She ignored him. "What are you so-" He asked, joining her on the sofa.

"Shh."

On the screen, was her mother. She bit her lip, thinking, before finally finding the right words to say.

"Hey baby girl. It's almost time." Gently, she rubbed her round tummy. She looked to be close to the Suni's birth- with another couple weeks away.

"Is that you?" Max whispered softly, jokingly, as his wife curled into his arms. Suni didn't say anything, just curled into his embrace, eyes locked on the video.

"I guess...I don't know what to say. There are so many words to describe what I'm feeling right now, but, none of them seem right." Elphaba gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I...I asked Daddy to make this...documentary...video...for you, so...on your wedding day, you can watch this, and...know how much you mean to us, even after Daddy and I are gone. I hope that day doesn't come until we're both old and grey and you're married with grown children of your own. I...I want you to know that Daddy and I never regretted having you. We love you. You're...you make our lives complete, even though you haven't come into this world yet."

Elphaba took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say next.

"I...hope that... you find someone that loves you as much as Daddy loves me. Someone who wants to spend the rest of his life with you, and create beautiful children with you. Someone who... will be able to read your heart and soul. And...tell you every day that he loves you." She giggled softly, and Suni heard her father's voice.

"Fae, she's not even born yet. You have two weeks left to go, it's not like she's going to remember any of this after she's born. She's just a baby."

"I know, but...she's going to be watching this someday when she's married. I want her to remember...how much we love her."

"Sweetheart, hasn't anyone ever told you that you can never lack love?"

"No."

"Well, I'm telling you. She will _never_ lack love in this house. Before her birth, after her birth, after she grows up and gets married. She will never, never be unloved. Never."

Elphaba wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Promise Yero?"

"Always Fae. Always."

Elphaba turned back to the camera.

"I just want you to know that...you will always be my baby girl. And..." She looked down at her belly, gently rubbing her tummy, a smile coming to her pretty features.

"She kicked?" She nodded.

"And...if...if it seems like I don't say this enough, it doesn't mean I don't love you. It doesn't mean that Daddy doesn't love you. We love you. With all our hearts and souls, we love you. Never, _never_ forget that. I love you. From the moment you were concieved, to our deaths, we loved you, and never stopped. We never will stop loving you. Never. You're our baby girl. And," She looked down at her belly, gently stroking it. "and nothing will change that. Nothing. Ever. I will always love you, always. I promise. I love you, baby girl."

The DVD ended, and Max looked down at his wife. Suni lay curled in his arms, tears coursing down her cheeks. She broke down, wrapping her arms around his neck. Max held her, letting her cry. Through the sobs, he finally heard,

"She loves me."

"Of course she does, darling. She's your mother. Why wouldn't she?"

Suni looked up at him, sniffling.

"She just... she just..." She disolved into sobs again, eventually crying herself to sleep. Max turned the DVD off, then gathered his wife in his arms and carried her to bed. As he snuggled next to her, he took her hand, finding the Elphaba's letter clutched tightly in Suni's hand. Gently, tenderly, he worked the letter out of her hand, and folded it, before placing it in the nightstand, but not before catching a few specific lines; lines that filled his heart with joy.

_Where do I begin, my love?_

_... I'll say it again, so you understand how much you mean to me...having you was the best thing to happen in my life. _

He read it silently, before setting it on the nightstand, and laying next to his wife, cradling her in his arms, her head resting on his chest, her body burrowed into his.

_"Max."_

She breathed his name softly, burrowing closer. He chuckled softly.

"I love you, Sunrise. Never forget that I love you." He whispered, gently resting his lips against her forehead, listening to her breathing, before slowly succumbing to the bliss of sleep himself, Elphaba's words in his head.

_I love you, Sunrise. _

_Mama_


End file.
